


chocolate milk at midnight

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining Keith (Voltron), all lowercase intended sorry, i finished this and am posting it at 11:59am, i saw some headcanons from tumblr user a-zzura and had to write this, lance talks a lot, this is probably ooc bc i havent really written klance/voltron before but fuck it amiright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: some nights, keith can hear lance not-quite-silently sneak into the kitchen for chocolate milk. keith just so happens to need water these nights.





	chocolate milk at midnight

“it’s so quiet,” lance sighed, leaning his head back against the cabinet. “i’m never gonna get used to it.”

keith nodded wordlessly, exhaustion pulling at his eyelids. but he did this to himself and he knew it- and hated it. knowing that lance would be up, making himself some warm chocolate milk just like every night, keith dragged himself to the kitchen for a glass of water. he would never admit it, but the chance to see the cuban teen alone would never be passed.

“it’s just...” lance started again, drawing keiths attention back from his own thoughts. “i... i had a really big family, lived in the city, so it was always noisy. even at the garrison there was somebody playing music or something. now it’s just nothing.”

“being billions of miles out in space does that,” keith shrugged dryly. he meant it to be funny, but humor was never his thing, and the words were too heavy. too truthful.

“i really really miss earth,” lance mumbled. “i try not to think about it, but sometimes there’s not much else to think about.”

“what,” keith started. “wh-what do you miss most about earth?”

though keith initially regretted asking, the look on lance’s face wiped it all away. the taller boy grinned softly and genuinely, tilting his head a bit. “really?”

“c’mon, you know you love to talk,” keith goaded, smirking softly. “i don’t mind.”

lance gave keith another tentative once-over before sighing, looking up with a little smile. “well, my mama actually... this is dumb, but she’s the best. until i was fourteen i was convinced she was a superhero, and i’m still not entirely sure she isn’t. she actually, heh, whenever i got anxious as a kid, she would make me a chocolate milk. all i had to say was _chocolaté_ and she had it there.”

 “and siblings, jesus get ready... so, i’m the second oldest, and i’ve got three little siblings. marco and luis, the twins, they’re nine. well, they were when we left, they’re probably ten now. then veronica, she’s thirteen, and man she never lets the twins forget it. they think they’re so cool but she’ll hold anything above them.

“plus, _dios_ , she’s actually like, ridiculously smart. she’s really into biology and how things on earth work, which mama always thought was funny that she was really into earth and i was really into space,” he cut himself off to chuckle at his own story. “man, they drove me up the wall. but at the garrison, they found every excuse to try and skype me. once they were home alone and the twins called me because veronica wouldn’t stop playing five seconds of summer.”

keith chuckled and lance looked a bit startled, but his eyes brightened a bit. “they sound cute.”

“they’re a handful,” lance nodded. “and my older sister mariana is the best, but don’t tell her. she’s a whole grownup, probably twenty two now, and she honestly got me into all my skincare stuff. taught me everything i know. she wants to do makeup for movies and the red carpet, it’s amazing. she used to have people pay her to do their prom makeup and used me for practice.”

again, keith couldn’t suppress a giggle at the mental image– nine or ten year old lance, running around with full glamour face. lance laughed with him, shaking his head.

“one christmas, she came over with her kids, right? so it’s me, her, and her wife–“

“her wife?” keith couldn’t help but interrupt in surprise. “n-not that that’s bad! just–“

“it’s cool,” lance shrugged. “yeah, she’s bi. must run in the family.”

he winked at the last sentence, and keith took a long drink of his water to try and hide his blush.

lance went on talking about his family– crazy stories from holidays, birthday parties, random traditions they all had. not that keith wasn’t listening, he was practically archiving things he could bring up later to interest lance, but mostly he was just watching him talk.

the way his eyes would shine, wrinkling whenever he smiled. the curve of his jaw, the movement of his lips. how rich his voice sounded when he would occasionally slip into his accent when saying foods or names. the rumble of his chest whenever he laughed. keith also couldn’t help but watch how much his hands moved, gesturing and flapping animatedly. the more attention he payed, the more keith was sure he could feel little cartoon hearts forming in his eyes.

“i really do talk a lot, huh?” lance concluded with a breathy chuckle. “i’m sorry.”

“don’t be,” keith assured him. “it really sounds like you... you guys were really close. it’s sweet.”

the two boys went quiet again for a beat, only broken when lance scoffed quietly. “wow, i... i haven’t really talked about them in forever and it just hit me how long it’s been. i miss them. i really miss them.”

keith hesitated then, unsure what exactly to do. without thinking, he reached out and slowly placed his hand on lance’s shoulder. he wasn’t used to physical touch, least of all being the initiator, but lance made it easier. the cuban teen looked up through his criminally long eyelashes, and keith hated how genuinely hurt lance looked. well, hated that he couldn’t fix it.

it was strange seeing lance, somebody always so happy and encouraging, look so vulnerable. keith wanted to kiss that look off of him, but he resigned himself to a little thumb rub on lance’s shoulder.

lance softened almost immediately, smiling warmly in a way that had keith’s innards turning to goo. he offered a smile back and lance- god damn lance- reached up and put his hand on top of keiths.

“what, uh,” lance cleared his throat and moved his hand to rub the back of his neck sheepishly, and keith took the hint and reluctantly moved his hand. “what about you? what do you miss about earth?”

“uhh,” keith stammers, and he mentally began kicking himself. “i- i don’t really know... there was this, uh, dog that came around sometimes and i fed it, i named him lucas. which is a dumb name for an animal, but he was cool.”

now he just felt bad. bad for himself, because that was definitely one of the most pathetic things he’d ever said, and for making lance feel bad for him. not to mention he actually felt like shit _on top_ of just plain bad for making lance feel bad when this was supposed to be about lance.

“y’know,” lance said quietly. “when we get back to earth, you should totally come over. meet the whole family, they grow on you. you’d probably have to talk a little bit, but i think you’d get along with my brothers.”

keith blinked. he blinked two more times. lance’s gentle smile stayed, and keith found himself filled with the consuming need to hug this wonderfully sweet boy in front of him. instead he just shifted his weight to his other foot and smiled back.

part of his brain was telling him to stop getting his hopes up. it told him that lance’s words were probably empty, that they would probably never return to earth, that this was probably just platonic and there wad no way this meant anything.

for the first time in a while, keith wasn’t really listening to that part of his brain.

“thanks, sharpshooter.”

lance chuckled and playfully, lovingly shoved keith back. “whatever, samurai.”

lance finished his milk and rubbed over his face with a dramatic yawn, letting his hands fall limp to his sides. “i should probably hit the hay.”

keith remembered it was far past bedtime and cleared his throat. “yeah, good point. me too.”

keith fidgeted awkwardly before bidding lance another quiet goodnight and heading back to his room. he could hear lance a couple steps behind him but didn’t think much of it, again deciding against waiting for the blue paladin to avoid seeming weird or clingy.

just as keith reached his room, a sudden weight was thrown against his back, and keith tensed dramatically before realizing what was going on.

lance had thrown his arms around keith from behind, head resting against keith’s own. the taller boy didn’t say anything, just hugged. keith, practically melting from the touch, let himself lean back into the solidness behind him. hoping his hand wasn’t shaking too much to be seen, he rubbed lance’s arm and kind of nuzzled back into lance.

“goodnight, keith,” lance whispered. keith bit his tongue to keep from whining as he pulled away. “see you tomorrow.”

keith felt rooted to the spot, physically unable to move until he heard lance’s room door shut. the half-galran exhaled deeply and got into bed, still feeling the lingering warmth and pressure of lance’s hug.

he hugged a pillow over his face and took a deep breath, begging his heart to quit racing so he could sleep. his whole being was just thinking “hug hug hug hug hug.”

“lance,” he mumbled to himself, loving the way his name felt on his lips. “goodnight lance.”

lance who smelled like chocolate and coconuts. lance with the amazing voice and the funny jokes and loving family and beautiful stupid face.

keith sobered himself up with a simple thought, only letting it hurt his feelings for a little bit before falling asleep.

~~_guys like lance don’t like guys like me._ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> so uuh yeah enjoy. i mostly wanted to vent & project onto lance in this one lmfao. sorry for the sad pining ending, but thats just how it feel sometimes fellas. 
> 
> blease comment lmao!


End file.
